Châtsûshnwûlkut Tsisottoi Shikkarûjontû
__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION__ |commander= |members=Sostina |headquarters=Tower of Hurom , }} |branch= |role= * * |size=Roughly 1,000 s |nickname= |motto=''"Châts nuk nwûl Tsisottoi shikkarûjontû"'' " "—'' }} |color= |founded= }} |fragmented= }} |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |battles= |decorations= |previous= |next=Shikkari |era= |affiliation= * * * Tsistaralkut * Shikkari }} '' entry on the as mentioned in her |starwars:Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side}} The Châtsûshnwûlkut Tsisottoi Shikkarûjontû'''Literally "those who secure peace for the Sith people by means of the knife."—more commonly referenced via the '''ChTsSh—was a based on during the era of the . , p. 139 The ChTsSh served as both the extra-judicial secret police of the Sith Empire and as its principle outward-facing . The members of this group were among the few Sith to ever venture abroad outside the borders of the Empire during the . Etymology and nomenclature The group's name, Châtsûshnwûlkut Tsisottoi Shikkarûjontû, was composed according to the Sith morphology rules governing and the appending of different stems and case endings based on context. It was composed of three main compound words, namely châtsûshnwûlkut, tsisottoi, and shikkarûjontû. Literally, the name could be translated into Galactic Basic Standard as "those who secure peace for the Sith people by means of the shikkar." Châtsûshnwûlkut, meaning "those who secure peace," was composed of the infinitive verb stem châts meaning "to gain/secure," the ''-ûsh'' converting the verb into the noun "the one who gains/secures," the appended direct object nwûl meaning "peace," and the collective plural ending ''-kut''. Tsisottoi, meaning "to/for the Sith people," was composed of the tsis which served as a self-referential term for the Sith species, and the ending ''-ottoi'' rendering the head noun the of the sentence. Shikkarûjontû, meaning "through/by means of the shikkar," was composed of the head noun shikkar in reference to the , the ''-û'' used in conjunction with the , and the instrumental case ending ''-jontû'' indicating the means by which an action was accomplished. History Before the Sith Empire The origins of the ChTsSh could be traced to the years immediately preceding the arrival of the on in . The earliest recorded appearance of these s, infamous for their use of the traditional dagger, was in , the year in which members of this group successfully assassinated the ." " on Despite enjoying a successful period of rule that drew comparisons to , Graush was reviled by some of his subjects, who commissioned members of the assassins' guild to kill the Sith King. Though possessed of unmatched skill in and , Graush was eventually killed by these assassins after only five decades of rule, earning his killers a fearsome reputation in the years prior to the founding of the several decades later. Sith Empire During the era of the Sith Empire, the ChTsSh took on a significant role as the unacknowledged of the , used in a furtive capacity to exterminate the Dark Lord's enemies and political opponents in an extra-judicial capacity. As such, due to the resultant power and influence they wielded, the ChTsSh became a major player in the power games of the Sith political establishment. It was not unheard of for the ChTsSh to have a hand in the selection of a new Jen'ari through the assassination of both immediate predecessors and disliked potential candidates, and most Jen'ari were careful to not make enemies of the ChTsSh once elected. Golden Age of the Sith During the reign of , the ChTsSh were primarily used to identify and assassinate many would-be upstarts and potential claimants to Ragnos's throne before they could amass allies and press claims. Under orders from the subsequent , the ChTsSh furtively fought against the during the , conducting asset denial missions and assassinations across newly-discovered Republic worlds. Some members of the group who survived the war ended up in the Tsistaralkut during the of , calling themselves the "Shikkari" meaning "knife lords"" " on and serving as s and for the Tsistaralkut. Due to their role as spies and assassins based on the outlying Sith world of Thule, the ChTsSh were among the few Sith to venture forth from the borders of the Empire during its millennia of existence. While most Sith were content to remain within their isolated pocket of the galaxy, the ChTsSh often traveled abroad, bringing their intelligence reports of distant worlds and potential targets for Sith expansion. Members of the group were known have been in some contact with the Republic-aligned during the Golden Age of the Sith, and while the GenoHaradan knew next to nothing about these Sith operators except their name, the ChTsSh garnered a fearsome reputation among the underworld elite for their brutality and customary efficiency. Behind the scenes The Châtsûshnwûlkut Tsisottoi Shikkarûjontû group is a fanon expansion of a canon topic appearing in the continuity, namely the unnamed Sith stealth forces headquartered on Thule that are mentioned on page 139 of . Appearances and sources * * Notes and references }}